


~Iubire nemuritoare~

by PhoenixMakesJams



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcina soft, Angst, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Tall Reader, no beta we die like Ethan Winters, there may be smut in the future. I will warn you if there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMakesJams/pseuds/PhoenixMakesJams
Summary: You are vampire! And wait- Taller than Alcina! Holy cow! OH and like- Alcina big gay
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	~Iubire nemuritoare~

You and Alcina knew each other. For you are a vampire as well. Many cowered in fear of you, I mean who wouldn't? Standing at 9'8 is impressive. You and Alcina wrote letters back and forth. You telling her of your business; Her telling you of her own. Then one day, When you were unsuspecting Hunters attacked. You had to go into hiding. Sending no letters to Alcina in fear of someone finding you. Unknown to you she was worried. She didn't know why. For you were only a business partner and friend right? She soon grew more worried as months passed. 

"Danielle. What if she died?.."

She asked the blonde of her daughters. She was sat in a fainting couch; her legs rested beside her. Her hat hanging from her hand.

"Mom with as strong as she is I doubt it."

"There's a possibility. What if she forgot about me?"

"Mama. It would be hard to forget about you. I promise."

Tiffany piped up from where she was sat on the couch opposite of Alcina. Her legs swinging lightly over the edge. 

"What if she married a man and he is no good?"

"Mother, If she married a man she would have told you. Is that the worse you can think of?"

Sofia said; Not looking up from the book she was flicking 

"Yes. Men do no good. They lie and cheat."

She snarls. Angry that you had suddenly stopped writing. But worried you had forgotten her. She didn't know why she felt this way. She didn't show that she was though. She stood from where she was sat.

"I am retiring to my room. If you need me call for me."

And with that she left the room. The wind howling outside. The mansion creaking softly. She went to her room; the only place she could be herself... Locking the door behind her She made sure there was No one near her. And when she was sure her tough exterior broke and she slumped to her knees and began crying softly. Her makeup running slowly as she cried more and more. The night soon came and she went onto her bed and curled into a ball. Wishing and praying you were safe. And not married to a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if i broke a heart! But do tell me when Reader should come! (I say as i already have planned when they do) Oh and- i do plan on writing more than 300 words- I just wanted the plot to be somewhat put out there. ;)


End file.
